I work at Hollister
by plzbeminearchie1991
Summary: Bella Swan has been offered to be a model for Hollister. What happens when she meets Edward Cullen, a womanizer, at work. Will his charm trick her? And a sudden return of an ex? AH. ExB. I suck at summaries. It would be helpful to look inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own _Twilight_**

**_

* * *

_**

**BPOV**

I put on my sweetest smile as we opened for the day, stick skinny girls dragging their boyfriends in to spend $120 on two shirts and jeans. Living the dream.

"Hi, welcome to Hollister," I greeted as the girls flooded in the store.

"Bella! We need some more sweaters from the stock room!" I heard Alice's voice yell over the loud music. I made my way to the back, swinging the stock room door and grabbing a bottle of perfume.

"Hey Bella," Rose said while sipping on her frappuccino.

"Hi Rosalie," I greeted before grabbing several sweaters and spraying it with the perfume. I really don't understand the point of spraying them, but people buy them anyway. With ten sweaters stacked up under my chin, I kicked the door open and started sorting out the sweaters.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and saw a big muscled guy with curly dark hair. "I'm sorry, but I was just in to check out the new store, and I would really like you to model for Hollister. "I'm Emmett McCarty."

He handed me a card. "If you're interested, could you please call us back?"

"Um, sure. I'm Bella Swan."

"Well, Bella, I would really like for you to take a shot as a model."

I made way for shoppers and ran back to the stock room, where Rose and Alice were deciding which outfits to put on display for spring.

"Guess what!!!"

"What?" The chorused together.

"An executive from the company asked _me _to model!"

"Holy shit Bella! You scored big time!" Alice squealed, giving me a hug.

"We NEED to help you prep for the interview!" Rose added.

"Holy crap guys, I'm not even sure I'm gonna go through with it," I said.

"What?!Why?!" They asked.

"Well, look at me. I'm skinny, not blond, and pale. Not Cali material." I said, looking at the mirror.

"Well obviously the executive didn't think so. And the photos are in sepia, so your skin looks tan anyway," Rose said.

"And with some beach waves and wooden necklaces, you'll be a total babe!" Alice added.

"Well, okay. I'll call the company during my lunch break," I said, sliding the card back in my pocket.

...

After finishing the last few bites of my salad, I took out my phone to dial the number.

_"Executive Emmett McCarty, Hollister modeling." _

"Um, hello, it's Bella Swan. You gave me your card earlier today."

_"Oh yes, Bella. So you've decided to go through with it?"_

"Yes, I have."

_"Well, let's set up an appointment for an interview. How about for 11 am this Saturday? The address is on the card."_

"Sure. 11 am, Saturday."

_"We look forward to seeing you, Bella."_ He hung up.

"So how'd it go?!" Alice asked as soon as I put the phone away.

"My interview's this Saturday at 11."

**Edward's POV**

"Come on dude, she's a total winner," Emmett repeated again after he hung up.

"I haven't even seen her yet," I said.

"Come on, she's a brunette, I know you prefer brunettes ever since the Tanya thi--"

"Let's not talk about that. So she has dark hair. A lot of people do."

"I also thought she'd be the kind of girl you'd focus on instead of one night stands every night.," He said seriously.

"You can't just go offering pretty girls for modeling jobs, just for me to get hooked up with them." I mumbled.

"Look, give her a chance," he tried again. "Her interview's this Saturday at 11. I suggest you hang around."

"But I'm a model, won't it be weird if I just happened to stay in the room with nothing to do?"

"Hide in the closet," he said, pointing to the door behind him.

"Fine, 11am Saturday."

* * *

**Good? Horrible? Awful? Review and tell me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Bella, just a few more minutes, okay?" Alice said while blowdrying my wet braided hair.

"How long does it take to make my hair wavy?" I asked.

"Just hold still Bella!" Alice undid my braids and combed through my hair. "There. You officially have beach hair."

"Makeup time!!" Rosalie poured out all of her and Alice's makeup. They took turns applying a sheer blush and a copper eyeshadow. I adjusted my white knit blouse and dark ripped shorts.

"You look like a total babe." Alice complimented. "You'll score that modeling gig in no time!"

I grabbed my bag and slipped on my flip flops. "Thanks guys. You really didn't have to do all of this," I gestured to my bed, which was covered in all of my clothes.

"No problem, Bella. Blow those executives away." Rose said while gathering up her makeup. I waved them goodbye and walked out the door.

**EPOV**

"Emmett, you seriously want me to hide in the closet?" I asked as he pushed me into the crowded closet. "All right! All right!! I'll get in there!"

"Shh. Bella's coming up. Stay quiet." I left the door a tiny bit opened and watched.

"Hello Bella. It's so nice to see you again," I heard Emmett's voice greet her. Holy hell. That Bella girl was hot. Her smooth, creamy legs jutted out from her shorts, making them seem endless. She had long chocolate brown locks with eyes to match.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. McCarty."

"Emmett," He corrected. "So Bella, do you think you can be a Hollister model?"

"I can. I may not exactly look like Cali material, but I think I can be a good model."

"Confidence. Very good. You like the clothes, of course. Am I right?"

"Of course."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 21," she answered, tossing her hair back. I gripped on the wall to keep from barging out there and jumping her right then and there.

"In college?"

"Yes, I go to UCLA and I'm studying Pediatric Dentistry."

"So that's nearby. I think you'll make a fine model, Bella."

"Thank you so much," she flashed him her brilliant white smile.

"Just sign these papers and I'll have someone show you around." She stood up as he looked for the papers. Suddenly, Emmett's assistant rushed in with a cup of soda and crashed into Bella, spilling it all over her _white _shirt. I unclasped my grip from the wall and fell out of the closet.

**BPOV**

Ugh. My shirt's all wet.

-Bam-

I looked and saw a guy who fell out of the closet. "Dear god," I heard him whisper when he saw me.

"Um, Emmett? How come some random guy fell out of the closet?"

"Um, well, you see... Oh! The papers are in another room! I'll get them for you!" He quickly rushed out of the room.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He got up and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Um, I-I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a model here."

"And that's a reason to be in a closet?"

"Uh..."

"Bella! Just sign these papers and I'll have Edward here take you down to get a fresh shirt. I'm terribly sorry," Emmett said when he came back. I skimmed through the contracts and signed them.

"Edward, Bella. Bella, Edward. Edward, can you take Bella to the dressing room for a new shirt?" Edward nodded and led me to the elevator. I noticed he couldn't stop staring at my chest.

"Hello? I'm up here ya know?" I waved at his face. "And did you even press the button?" I pressed it several times.

"Hey don't do that you'll--" The elevator music stopped.

"Great," I mumbled. Stuck in an elevator with some hot perv.

**EPOV**

I sighed. "I'm sorry about the staring."

"It's fine, I guess," I heard her mumble. "Just don't do anything funny or I'll report you."

I smirked. "Don't worry. I don't take random girls I just met."

"You look like a guy who would do that."

I walked closer to her, putting my arms on each side of her. I brought my face close to hers. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

Her breath hitched. "Both. More of an insult."

I leaned in closer, smelling her fragrance. Strawberries. "Ouch. That hurt my ego."

"Good. You need it." She adjusted her wet shirt and I heard her phone ring. She covered my mouth with one hand and took out her phone with the other.

"Jacob? Thank god you made it safe. How Charlie and Billy?" She said in a relieved tone. I took advantage of this and kissed her palm lightly, peppering tiny kisses until she snapped her phone shut and slapped me.

"Smug."

"It was so worth it." She rolled her eyes, but I saw she had a small smile on her face. My eyes made my way back to her chest, her blue bra showing through. I silently thanked god and turned away before she saw me again. My legs got tired of standing and I sat down. She followed in suit.

"Tell me something about yourself," I asked suddenly.

"Like...?"

"For starters, did you grow up in California?"

"No, I was born in Forks, Washington, and my parent divorced, so me and my mom moved around a lot. Then she met Phil and we stayed here. You?"

"I lived in Alaska for 2 years, then moved here. My parents have been married since I was born."

"Why were you in the closet."

"Um, my brother wanted me to see if you looked like Hollister material."

"So you hide in the closet."

"Yup." She started laughing at me.

We took turns, asking random questions until a janitor found us.

I turned back to her. "Listen, to make up for my obnoxious behavior, let me take you to dinner." I glanced at my phone. 4:00. We've been in that elevator for 6 fucking hours.

"Well....OK." She grabbed a post it and wrote down her number and address. "Pick me up at 7ish?"

I gave her a smile. "Sure. See you then." Score.

**BPOV**

"Alice! Rosalie! I made it!!" I called while locking the door.

"That's great Bella! But why is your shirt all wrinkly and sticky?" Alice felt the bottom of my shirt.

"The executive's assistant bumped into me with a soda. And then some random guy fell out of the closet."

They both looked at me like I had grown an extra head and shrugged.

"And...I have a date tonight." I added under my breath. The both squealed like banshees.

"Who?!?!"

"Um, the guy who fell out of the closet. Edward Cullen."

"Wow. Is he good looking?" Rose asked.

"Beyond," I admitted. "But he's kinda egotistical."

"Just don't let him get into your pants."

"I won't. He's been trying to ever since the elevator got stuck but I guess he gave up."

Alice and Rosalie burst into giggles.

"What should I wear? He's picking me up at 7."

"Well where is he taking you?" Rosalie asked.

"I really don't know. He's surprising me."

"Well, I'd go for casual. A sundress?"

"I have a few. Help me pick out one." Alice walked into my bedroom, picking out a navy blue sundress.

"It'll look good against your skin," Rosalie commented.

"Any makeup?" I asked.

"Touch up on a few things, maybe a darker eyeshadow," Alice said, grabbing my palette. "I'd say these two together." She pointed to a vanilla colored shadow with a sheer sliver one. I removed all my makeup and applied the eyeshadows that Alice had picked out, along with mascara and lipgloss.

"Do we need to spend the night at Rose's apartment?" Alice asked with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"You're the ones who said he shouldn't get in my pants."

"Well, we'll decide when he picks you up," Rosalie said.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room to watch TV.

...

The doorbell rang. 7:00. Exactly on time. I stood up to get the door, but Alice beat me to it.

"Hi. Hold on. Bella!!!" Alice's voice rang through the apartment we shared.

"I was right here you know," I walked next to her. I looked at Edward. He had very dark pants on and a button down shirt. "Hi, Edward."

He gave me a crooked smile. "Hi Bella."

Rosalie leaned in to whisper, "We'll be at my place." I glared at her before stepping out.

I waved goodbye before Edward and I went in the elevator.

"Do you live with them?"

"Only Alice, the short one. Rosalie lives in the apartment across ours, so she comes here a lot."

"And you go to UCLA?"

"Yeah, you probably overheard it while you were in the closet," I said.

"Still not letting that go,huh?"

"Nope."

We made it down to the lobby and he led me to his car.

"A volvo?"I asked.

"Yup."

We drove listening to the radio, stopping at a little Italian restaurant.

"Do you like Italian?"

"I love Italian food," I answered, getting out of the car. The hostess greeted us, scratch that, _Edward_, and led us to a table.

"Starters?" The woman asked Edward, but he made no eye contact with her. "Bread basket?"

"Yes, right away," she said, leaning on the table to write down the order. Edward still had his eyes on me. She sighed and made her way back to the kitchen.

I immediately burst into giggles.

"What?"

"That woman just flashed you."

Edward shuddered. "I don't prefer women that are older than me. And her boobs look fake anyway."

I continued to laugh quietly when the waitress came back to the bread, giving me no attention at all.

"Any drinks?" Edward gestured to me. I looked at the menu.

"White Russian?" It was almost a question.

She nodded and turned back to Edward. "I'll have the same." She smiled at him again before turning to leave. I nibbled on the end of a bread stick as he talked.

"Just out of the blue, but who was your first kiss?"

I smiled at the memory. "I was 13. My first boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock. We kissed under his peach tree and a peach fell on his head."

His face was now very serious, his forehead wrinkled together. "Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yeah, he moved in ninth grade, though."

"He's my brother."

My eyes widened. "No."

"I'm serious! My parents adopted him after his dad and mom died in a car crash."

I suddenly remembered the day, a few days after we'd broken up, he told me over the phone when he was in the hospital.

"I remember the day." We dropped the subject.

"So Emmett's your brother too, then?"

"Yeah, he was adopted before Jasper. Jasper never told me he kissed you, or got hit in the head with a peach." I smiled and continued to eat my bread stick.

...

"You ready to leave?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head and stood up. He handed the check book to the waitress and held the door out for me. I didn't expect this side of Edward.

It was raining outside, and we dashed to the car, my hair getting a bit damp.

"Holy crap! We're gonna slip and crash if you go so fast!"

He just laughed and parked in front of my building. He walked me to my apartment.

"Don't you want to stay for a bit? The rain's picking up." I gave him my best smile.

"OK, but when the rain slows down a bit, I'm gonna go. Emmett's probably thinking I'm at it with you."

I rolled my eyes."No funny business, though." I took his jacket to hang. "I'm just gonna change into something more comfortable." I closed my door behind me, and saw an envelope taped onto my mirror. I opened it, taking out five packets wrapped in foil. Damn Alice and Rosalie. I hid them under my bed and read the note:

_Just in case... Have fun._

_~ A & R_

Oh they're gonna get it. I picked out my favorite silk shorts and an old t shirt that I never gave back to Jacob. I went back to the living room, finding Edward not on the couch, but playing on the piano my mom bought for me when I got this apartment. He played a soft melody. I walked quietly and stood behind him.

"You're standing behind me, aren't you?"

"You could hear me?" I sat next to him. He laughed and looked at the pictures on top of the piano. He focused on the one with me and Jacob at prom.

"Who's that?"

Jealousy. His mood swings are gonna start give me whiplash. "That's Jacob Black. He's my best friend."

He nodded, but never took his eyes off the picture. "I couldn't get a date, alright? He offered."

He laughed again before trailing his pale fingers across the keys. The rain started to stop.

"I should get going." He smiled wickedly. "Unless you want us to..."

"No." I grabbed his coat and threw it at him.

"One request, then?"

"Nothing irrational."

" A kiss," He stated. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his face to mine. I felt him smirk under my lips and his pressed his harder to mine, his arms trailing lower down my back. I slapped his hands and he set them on my waist, never breaking the kiss.

I pulled away after what it seemed like forever. "Goodnight Edward."

He smiled triumphantly.

"We're just friends," I said.

"Friends that happen to make out with each other," he added. I pushed him out the door and waved. My lips still lingered with the taste of his. Boy, I loved that taste so much.

* * *

**Please review and check out some of my other stories? **


	3. Six feet under the stars

**I don't own _Twilight_**

**_

* * *

_**

**BPOV**

I stretched out myself out on the couch. Alice and Rosalie went shopping for the day, which automatically meant relaxing Bella-time. Nothing like a bowl Ben & Jerry's Raspberry chocolate chunk and listening to my secret stash of indie bands.

I got up to load in the stereo the next five CDs. I grabbed the remote and plopped back down on the couch. I hit play and picked up my ice cream, licking off my spoon. I know I had to keep my figure, but I always got to eat whatever I want and still stay the same pale, skinny me.

Six feet under the stars played and I leaned my head back, letting the lyrics and guitar riffs fill my ears.

I scooped some ice cream from my bowl and ate it. I let the clever lyrics from all my favorite bands, mostly Panic at the Disco and All time low, fill my mind. Electric guitars and hot guy's voices soothed me for some odd reason.

Then the doorbell rang. Dammit. I hit 'pause' and left my very comfy position to answer the door.

"Alice, if you bought me another pair of--" I started, but I found myself looking into bright green eyes instead of Alice's dark brown ones.

I brought my hand back to the doorknob to shut the door when he stopped me with his hand.

"Whoa, isn't that a little rude to treat a guest like that?" He asked in a very smug tone. "I come bearing gifts."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door a bit.

"I don't like it when people spend money on me," I informed him.

Edward shrugged and came inside with two cups with the starbucks logo on it.

"I really didn't know what you liked, so I just got espresso frappuccinos for the both of us," Edward said, handing me a cup.

"Thanks," I said, a little flattered he went all the way here just to get me coffee.

_Don't fall for it Bella! _the voice inside my head shouted. _Keep your guard up! _

I walked past him and plopped back down on the couch. He followed in the same pursuit.

"No plans?" He asked.

"Nope. My roommates went shopping, so it's Bella-time for me," I said.

"Ah, well now it's Bella and Edward-time," He said, smirking. He grabbed the remote from the table. "What are you listening to?"

He pointed the remote at the stereo and pressed play. 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes' continued playing and he erupted in laughter.

"You? Listening to Panic?" He said between laughs.

"Well thank you for making fun of my music choices," I said sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. They're pretty cool," Edward said. He eyed the bowl of ice cream on the table. "You know you're not supposed to eat ice cream."

"I have a strong metabolism," I said.

"I might have to report this to Mr. McCarty," Edward said in a warning tone.

"You wouldn't," I said, wide eyed.

"Maybe not, if you consider going out with me again," He asked.

"Are you desperate or something?" I asked.

"No, I'm attracted to a very hot and stubborn girl. Please?" He asked again. "Emmett's coming too. We're just going to a bar."

I sighed and weighed out my options. Would he really tell Emmett I've been eating junk?

"Only if I can bring Rosalie and Alice," I negotiated.

"Fine with me," Edward said, shrugging. The corners of his mouth were tugged upward slightly. "Might as well have a reunion."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Jasper's coming, too," He said.

I widened my eyes. I haven't seen him since 9th grade.

"He says he's been wanting to see his Jelly Belly again," Edward said, smirking.

He still remembered me?

"I've been wanting to see him too," I said shyly.

Edward's expression confused me. Jealousy? He quickly recomposed his face.

"I'll pick you up at 9," Edward said, getting up. I quickly followed him to the door.

"Jasper said he can't wait," He said. It sounded more like _he _can't wait.

"See you then," I said smiling slightly. He leaned in for a kiss when I slapped him away.

"I want that kiss, Miss Swan," He growled playfully before leaving.

***

Rosalie was beyond pissed. She hated blind dates.

"Come on, Rose. This _technically _isn't a date," I tried again.

"Yeah, going out with a complete stranger isn't a blind date. I bet he's not even my type," She shot back.

"Well Edward's bring _two _guys! You have a choice," I countered.

"Ugh, fine. When the guy blows me off for some bimbo, I'll drinking my sorrows away in cosmos," She said, waving me off and going to her apartment.

Mission accomplished.

Alice, on the other hand, was practically jumping off the walls. She loved blind dates. Set up by people she trusts, though.

"Bella, which do you think is better? The red or the green?" Alice asked, holding up two barely there dresses.

"Either way, you'll be easy to spot in the crowd," I said, giggling.

"Who are these guys anyway? Jasper and Emmett? Those names sound like my gramp's golf buddies!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice isn't that young of a name either," I said.

"So? Anyway, you need to get ready, too. I plan to make Edward drool over you," She declared.

"But I don't want Edward to drool over me. He's just a cocky bastard."

"We'll just make him suffer, then. Hang all over Jasper, that'll make him jealous," Alice shrugged. "You said you two dated."

"When we were in 9thh grade. I'm not sure he'll still have feelings for me _eight years later_," I said.

"But _you're _the one who broke up with _him_. I'm sure there's still something there," Alice sighed, getting annoyed.

"Alright, I'll play along with whatever you have planned," I said, giving in.

"Yay! And I bought the perfect dress for you!" Alice squealed. She ran back to her bedroom and came out with a lacy black and ruffly dress. "It's chanel, so don't ruin it or anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Alice. Because I live to ruin designer duds."

"And, I have Jimmy Choo!" Alice squealed again, holding up a pair of black pumps.

"Holy shit Alice, did you spend your whole paycheck?" I asked.

"No, I get free stuff, remember? I'm a part time intern," Alice said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

I nodded and grabbed the dress and shoes from her hands. I went back to my bedroom to try the dress on.

The dress was snug, guaranteed not to fall. I decided to nix the heels, so I pulled on my hi tops and tossed the heels back on my bed.

"Bella, where's my brush?" Alice asked, popping her head in my room. "Ahhh! Why aren't you wearing the shoes?!"

"Bella and four inchers don't mix well together," I said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "At least you'll stand out."

I smiled and tossed her the brush sitting on my dresser.

"I'm doing your hair tonight," Alice stated before leaving.

I sighed. There was no use to argue with her.

I fluffed out my straight strands and applied my makeup. Nothing too dramatic. Just light brown eyeshadow, mascara and a swipe of lipgloss did it.

"Bella! I need to do your hair!!" Alice yelled from her room. I sighed and walked into the fluffy pink mess she called her room.

Alice was standing, arms folded and her toe tapping impatiently. "Sit."

I sat in her pink foldable chair. She sectioned my hair, curling each section with hair. Soon, my hair hung in soft ringlets.

"You like?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I actually like it," I said, running my hand through the ringlets.

"Now, miss hollister-model, I need your help! What kind of shoes should I wear?" She asked, holding up a pair of strappy stilettos and a pair of black pumps.

"The red dress with the black pumps," I said, getting up.

"Good choice, Bells," Alice complimented.

"Props excepted," I said before walking back to the living room.

"Knock knock!" I heard the voice of Rosalie behind the door. I jumped up to answer it.

Rosalie flashed me her smile. "You clean up good."

"So do you," I said, looking over her outfit. She wore a strapless gray dress with a pair of strappy heels.

"So when is this Edward coming and picking us up?" Rosalie said, plopping down on our couch.

"At nine," I answered, looking at the clock. Ten more minutes. "Alice, you better hurry up!!"

"Beauty takes time!" Alice sang. She came out of her bedroom brushing her teeth.

"Why are you brushing your teeth?" Rose asked.

"No one likes dragon breath."

Rosalie shrugged.

*Ding dong*

"Shit, they're early!" I said, jumping up from my seat. "Ali, hurry up and rinse!"

I opened the door, revealing three guys. Edward smiled and stepped inside. He was dressed in a fitted black tee, grey slacks and converse. Emmett, tall and muscular, was dressed in a blue button down shirt with the sleeved rolled up and black pants.

Jasper stepped from behind Emmett and Edward.

"Jelly Belly?"

I squealed and threw my arms around him.

"Jasper, I missed you so much!" I squealed.

He pressed a kiss to my temple. "I missed you, too. And here you are all grown up."

I smiled and let go of him.

Emmett walked in front of him and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Jelly Belly, huh? You better not have a belly if you still wanna be a model," He said in a playful tone.

"Ah, put me down!" I giggled. Rosalie stood up and fluffed her blond hair.

"Oh, Emmett, Jasper, this is Rosalie Hale," I introduced them. "Edward, I think you met Rose already."

Jasper shook Rosalie's manicured hand. Emmett put on a wide grin and he took her hand.

"Alice!!" I called.

"Coming!" Alice appeared at my side.

"Alice, this is Emmett and Jasper. Jasper, Emmett, this is Alice Brandon," I said.

Emmett shook Alice's tiny hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jasper said with his southern accent. Alice giggled and shook his hand.

"And I'm Edward, and _you _must be Bella," Edward said to me sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"We should head out," Emmett stated. I nodded and grabbed my bag. We all shuffled out of the small apartment and headed outside. Parked in front of our building was a huge monster Jeep.

"Courtesy of Emmett," Edward said. Rosalie got into shotgun with Emmett while Jasper and Edward got into the back.

"Um, how are we gonna all fit?" I asked.

"Alice, you sit on Jasper's lap, Bella, you sit on mine," Edward said.

"What?!" I said, infuriated.

He smirked. "Unless, you and Alice would like to switch."

"Ugh, fine. Ali, are you okay with it?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said dreamily before hopping up and placing herself in Jasper's lap.

I rolled my eyes as I sat myself onto Edward's lap.

"You better not try anything," I whispered harshly at him.

He had an innocent expression. "I'm just enjoying the ride."

I sighed and waited anxiously for Emmett to pull up to the club.

***

"Edward, the line's so long," I said to him, looking at the long line of people.

"Don't worry; Jasper's got it covered," He said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"_What _are you doing?" I asked, slapping his arm away.

"Yeah, keep doing that and you'll get mugged by someone," Edward whispered, his hand not leaving my waist. "You may think I'm a badboy or something, but trust me, you'll be snatched up by a molester if you don't stay near me. Please just cooperate with me until we get inside?"

I sighed and let him hold me. I looked around, and he _was _right. Men were looking at me like I was something to eat. Pigs.

We finally made it to the front and got in. The club was packed, full of people dancing, flashing lights, and a big bar.

"Bella, let's get something to drink!" Alice said, pulling me over to the bar. Rose joined us in a round of cosmos.

"You never told me that Jasper was so cute," Alice whispered.

"I haven't seen him since 9th grade, I can't exactly describe the thirteen year old version of him. It's not very accurate," I said, giggling.

"You still want to make Edward jealous?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"If it's fine with you. I'd like to get back at him for making me sit in his lap," I said before downing the rest of my drink.

"Yeah it's fine. Just make sure to let Jasper in on the plan," Alice said.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is Emmett the guy who signed you on as a model?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"He doesn't seem the big, executive type," Rosalie said. I shrugged and we got off our stools.

I saw Jazz and pulled him over.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" Jasper asked.

"You enjoy annoying Edward, right?"

"All the time. Why? Is he bothering you or anything?" Jasper asked, genuinely worried.

"No, well yeah. He's such a cocky bastard and enjoys bothering me, and I was wondering if you could like help me make him jealous?"

To my surprise, he laughed. "Of course. Like we cuddle and dance together?"

"Exactly. So can you do it?" I asked.

"Of course. Anything to help my Jelly Belly. And it's a chance to annoy Edward," Jasper smiled, taking my hand.

He led me to the dance floor. We danced together, laughing and cuddling all night long, making sure Edward was nearby. Once in awhile Jasper would kiss my cheek or neck.

"Mind if I cut in?" Edward asked, walking in between us.

Jasper looked at me carefully. I nodded and he smiled before walking away.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Poker face by lady gaga came on.

"So I'm guessing you and Jasper missed eachother?" Edward asked, his hands set on my waist.

"Do you care?" I asked.

"Maybe. _I _was the one who asked you on the date, wasn't I?" Edward said in my ear.

"Jealous, much?" I asked, smirking a bit.

"Very," Edward whispered huskily in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "I still haven't gotten that kiss from you."

"And you're not gonna," I said back. "Unless you wanna beg."

"I'm practically begging right now," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the club. Emmett and Rosalie were no where in sight, and Alice and Jasper looked cozy by the bar.

"My legs are practically goo, so I think I'll just take a cab and go home. I don't see Rose or Emmett, so they must've took the Jeep," I said, unlocking my arms from his neck.

"Let me take you there," Edward offered.

"I don't know..." I started.

"Please?" Edward asked.

His eyes got the best of me and I sighed, letting him lead me out of the club. He hailed a cab expertly, letting me get in first. I told the cab driver my address, and we spent the ride in a comfortable silence. We paid and got out.

We were already at my door when I realized something.

"How are you gonna get home?" I asked him.

"I'll get another cab. Unless you'll invite me inside," He said with a wink.

"Um, no. Thanks for taking me home, though," I said. He smiled and leaned in closer. Quickly, his lips met mine for a brief few seconds before I slapped him away.

"All worth it," He said before squeezing my hand and walking away, rubbing his cheek. I sighed, finally letting myself in.

I was getting too close to Edward, and sadly, I loved every minute of it.

* * *

**You know what to do :D.**


	4. You make me crazier

**I don't own _Twilight_**

**_

* * *

_**

**BPOV**

I grumbled to myself, frustrated with the math review Mr. Varner gave us. How does he expect me to remember how to do Algebraic fractions?

My phone rang, and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Bella," Edward's voice filled my ears.

I smirked. "To what do I owe the pleasure of getting a call from _the _Edward Cullen?"

"Well, if you weren't busy, would you mind me taking you out for breakfast?" He asked sweetly.

"Sorry," I said briskly. "I have homework that's _impossible_."

"Maybe I could help?" He asked.

I sat there, shocked. "Um, wow. Sure, it won't be a problem?"

"Nope. I'll be there in a few," Edward said before hanging up.

I slid my phone closed and bit my lip. That was well..._not _the Edward I had met. Not the arrogant, bull-headed ass, but a helpful guy who wanted to help me with my homework.

I shrugged it off and went to the small kitchen to make my morning up of coffee.

As I poured the freshly brewed espresso, I heard the doorbell ring. I set the pot back on the counter and rushed to the door.

"Hi," I said breathlessly to Edward.

"Hi," He replied. "Nice pj's."

I looked down at my jonas brothers tank top and juicy couture candy boxers Alice had gotten me for my birthday one year.

"It was a gift," I said with a smile before turning around and walking back to the couch.

"So," Edward started, plopping down next to me. "What's so impossible about your math homework?"

"How am I supposed to remember fucking Algebraic Fractions?!" I cried out.

Edward just chuckled and looked at my papers.

"Theses are really easy as long as you remember what to do," He started. He grabbed the pencil and a blank piece of paper and wrote in his elegant script.

"See, you have to factor the polynomials before dividing or anything," Edward explained.

"I did that, but I have no clue what to do next," I complained.

"You got a few right, actually," He said. "The multiplication ones. Those are the easiest, at least in my opinion."

"I just get so frustrated at the subtraction ones!" I said, then covering my mouth. "I sound like a fucking six year-old."

"Yeah, you do," Edward said, smirking.

He took my paper and pointed out a subtraction problem.

"You reduced wrong. Here, try it again," He said handing me back the pencil and paper.

**5 minutes later...**

"How do _you _know I didn't get it right?!" I practically shouted.

Edward seemed to get a kick out of me being angry, but I was too frustrated to care.

"You _did _get it wrong," He just said, sitting back into the couch.

"You aren't helping," I shot at him.

"You know, you're really cute when you're angry," He said, changing the subject.

"Oh, no you don't! Don't dare change the subject! I thought you were actually gonna help me!"

"I _was _helping you, but your temper flared," He said.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll try to hold up my temper. Can you help me, please?"

"Alright," He said, studying my paper again. "See, you reduced the variables, but not the regular numbers."

"Okay, but what about the x-5 and the x? Can't I reduce the x's?" I asked.

He shook his head. "The x-5 is part of a solution. Just reduce the regular numbers and the answer should be correct."

I tried again, following his advice, and circling my final answer. I handed him the paper and put the pencil down.

"You, my dear, have gotten it right," He said with a proud smile.

I smiled back.

"Now, do you think you can handle the next one without yelling at me?" He asked in a teasing tone.

I rolled my eyes and took the paper from his hand. I rewrote the problem on the piece of paper.

Remembering what he'd said, the problems became easier and easier to solve.

In a few short minutes, I finished the set of problems and handed off my paper to Edward.

Edward's face was blank, showing no emotion. Then, his face suddenly broke into a smile as he handed back my paper.

"See? Was it that hard?" He asked, handing me back my paper.

"I got it all right?!" I squealed, jumping into his lap, wrapping my arms around him. I quickly realized what I did, getting off of him and sitting back in my original position.

"Yes, but I don't even get a hug?" He asked, feigning sadness.

I laughed, giving him a quick hug. Before I could pull away, his arms tightened around me. I looked up, searching his eyes. They were a dark, smoldering forest green. My breath hitched as he brought his lips to mine in a searing kiss. This kiss wasn't like the others. Not quick, stolen pecks. I think this kiss was _supposed _to mean something. His hand trailed up my spine, sending shivers throughout my body. One my hands were entangled in his messy hair, the other intertwined with his. His tongue darted out, making contact with my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, letting him taste me. His warm tongue came in contact with mine, and I gasped softly as he trailed his hand up my spine once again. We broke apart for air, and I immediately jumped back.

"I don't get you," I half-whispered. "When I first met you, you were a cocky, self absorbed bastard. Now, I'm not sure."

I grabbed his hand. "But I know this; you're afraid to let someone in, afraid to love someone. Afraid to lose someone."

He sighed and brought himself closer to me. "I'm not sure how to begin. I...can explain why I come off like a bastard to you. I thought, that maybe you wouldn't be interested in me. But, I can't explain this feeling when I'm around you-- God, I sound like a pansy."

I shook my head. "Continue."

"Ok, I'm afraid to like you. Well, I _do _like you. I mean, I'm afraid to let _you _in," He said, squeezing my hand.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why are you afraid?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you that. But I'll try telling you someday," He promised.

"Does this mean that you'll try letting me in?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes."

I smiled back as he brought me in for a hug.

"I have one request though," I said.

"And what might your request be?" He asked.

"A date. A _real _date. No friends of ours around, just us," I stated.

"I think I'll have to accept," He said, kissing my nose.

***

"Bella, I thought this Edward was some pervy stalker!" Rosalie said, exasperated.

I winced. Maybe I _shouldn't _have told Alice and Rosalie about my date. Rosalie was infuriated, while Alice was practically bouncing off the walls.

"No he isn't! Okay, maybe he comes off as a player, but I'll give him a chance," I defended.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked. "I mean, you've been down that road before and I just don't want to see you get hurt."

My eyes softened. "Thanks Rose, for caring. I just, really want to know his softer side."

Rosalie sighed. "Alright. But if he hurts you he'll get his ass kicked personally by me."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks."

"Alright, alright. Now, Rosalie, if you're done lecturing Bells, I'll be stealing her for a few hours of prepping," Alice said in an annoyed tone.

Rosalie snickered as I was dragged by the four foot eleven pixie.

"Now, do you know where you two are going?" Alice asked when I plopped down into her foldable pink chair.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Damn. That doesn't help," She said, looking through her endless makeup supply. "Ok, we'll play up your eyes with some minty greens."

She dabbed my eyelids with light green shadow, blowing off the excess. Next, she applied two coats of dark brown mascara. She finished my look off with my favorite pineapple-flavored lip gloss.

"There, now, moving onto wardrobe!" Alice announced, getting me out of the chair and yanking me into my bedroom.

"Now, since we have no idea where he's taking you, we'll play it safe, with a skirt and a pretty blouse to match your makeup," Alice said, looking through my closet.

She pulled out my denim miniskirt and a bright, criss-cross back green tank top.

"And, this," Alice said, handing me a water bra. "This will be your best friend. Just don't go near pointy objects."

I just shrugged, and quickly put on the bra, tank top and skirt.

"And these shoes," Alice said, throwing my bright green flipflops at me. I caught them miraculously, and slipped them on my feet.

Alice came back to my room with a straightener and a brush.

"I'll just run your hair through this," Alice said, holding up the straightener.

After a few hair pulling minutes, Alice released me from her tiny clutches.

She led me to her full-view mirror.

"Edward Cullen, eat your heart out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

"Em, why exactly do you need me to drop you off at Bella's?" I asked, grabbing my key from the kitchen table.

"Her friend Rosalie invited me over," Emmett explained with a gleam in his eye. "She lives across from Bella's."

"What if you need to go home?" I asked. Emmett gave me a knowing look, and I immediately figured it out.

"Oh. In that case, have a grand old time," I said sarcastically.

"I will," Emmett said happily as he locked the door behind us.

I slid into the driver's seat and put the car into drive.

"Soo, where are planning to take Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Movie and dinner," I said. Why not keep it simple?

"Seems nice," Emmett commented. "You better not use her, or you'll get your a--"

"Em, don't worry. I'm trying to have a relationship with her," I explained.

"Oh," Emmett said, shocked. He stayed quiet until we pulled up to Bella's building.

"Damn, I can _hear _them from here," Emmett said while we were waiting outside of Bella and Rosalie's apartment.

"Bella! _This _purse!" I heard Alice from behind the door. I stifled a chuckle.

"That thing's huge!" I heard Bella say.

"Heh, that's what she said," Emmet said. I rolled my eyes as I knocked the door.

"Ahhh! He's here!" Alice squealed as I heard footsteps scramble.

"Why hello," Alice said sweetly, poking her head out. I smiled and waved.

"Alice, open the door all the way!" Bella called from behind the door. Alice groaned and opened the door all the way.

I nearly dropped my jaw. Bella was wearing a dark jean skirt, showing off her long, cream-colored legs. She wore very minimal makeup, but her eyes seemed to pop with her green tank top.

"Hi," Bella said, tossing her hair to one side.

"Hey," I said back. "Ready?"

"Yup," She said, taking a deep breath. Before I could offer her my hand, Rosalie blocked my way.

"You. Me. Kitchen. Now," Rosalie said with a death glare. I flinched and nodded.

"Rosalie..." Bella said in a warning tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll bring back your date in one piece," Rosalie said, not taking her eyes off of me. She wrapped one manicured hand around my wrist and dragged me to the kitchen.

"Now you listen to me," Rosalie said in a low voice. "Bella comes home hurt, I promise you won't be having any children in your lifetime. Got it?"

I gave a girlish squeak and nodded.

"Good. Now, go take her out," Rosalie said, tossing her hair before leaving me in the kitchen.

_Note to self: Never EVER hurt Bella or face the wrath of bitchy blondie. _

Shaking it off, I went back to the living room to find Bella at the door.

"Ready?" I asked again.

"Yeah," Bella said taking my hand.

"Hey," Rosalie said. "Remember what I said." I nodded and rushed out of the apartment, dragging Bella with me.

***

"Sorry about Rosalie earlier," Bella apologized.

"Hey, no need to apologize. She's just trying to protect you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. She just doesn't want me to get hurt," She explained.

I forced a smile and squeezed her hand.

"So, where are you taking me?" She asked after awhile.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. A movie and dinner. Fine with you?" I asked.

"Definitely. I haven't been out to the movies in a long time," She said.

I smiled as I pulled into the theater. When we got inside, the familiar smell of popcorn calmed me for some strange reason. Why am I so nervous?

"Which movie do you wanna watch?" Bella asked me, gesturing to the sign.

"You can pick," I offered. Bella shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't wanna watch a chick flick," She said, pointing to 'Ghosts of girlfriends past'.

I shook my head, the title reminding me of... _her_.

"What do you think we should watch?" She asked.

"What about...Obsessed?" I said, pointing to the 7:15 show.

"Hm, seems good," She said. We walked over to the ticket counter, and I paid for the tickets. Bella wasn't too happy that I paid, but I just sighed and led her to the movie. We took our seats, not too far up in the makeout section, not up in front where teens sat.

Throughout the entire movie, I was waiting for Bella to scream and jump onto me, like what most girls do in the movies, but apparently not Bella. She just squeezed my hand whenever the parts were tense or suspicious, and lightly trace over my fingers during the boring parts. At one point, she placed her hand on my knee, sending shocks throughout my body. I shivered and placed my hand on top of hers, patting it. I could've sworn I saw her smile, so I kept my hand there for the rest of the movie.

**BPOV**

The date went really well. Edward was the perfect gentleman throughout the entire movie, and now he was taking me out for pizza. Honestly, if he started kissing me or something during the movie, I would've gotten up and left, like I always did. But not Edward. He kept his promise, both to Rose and I, and I was really proud of him.

We pulled up to the small pizzeria, and he ever ran up to the other side of the volvo to open my door. I smiled and held his hand as we walked inside.

"Pizza's fine?" He asked, sitting down.

"Yeah," I said, twirling the salt shaker around.

"I'll be right back," He said, getting up. "What kind of pizza?"

"Plain's fine," I said, sitting back in my chair. He nodded before he walked up to the counter.

I decided to check my phone, and found four missed calls and five texts, all from Jake.

I dialed his number and held my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" He said after the second ring.

"Jake!" I greeted him.

"Bells!" He greeted back in a happy voice.

"So how's spring break up in Forks?" I asked him.

"Rainy, as always," He said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "And I have news."

"Which is...?"

"I have a girlfriend," He announced.

"Seriously?" I asked happily. "Jake! That's so adorable!"

"It is _not _adorable. I'm very serious about her," He said.

"Well, what's she like?" I asked him.

"Her name's Leah. She's a year older than me, and lives on the rez," He described.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you Jake!" I squealed. A few people gave me looks, but I couldn't care less. Jake's been pretty bummed out when our friendship didn't turn into anything, but I'm glad he's found someone else.

"Jake, I'm gonna call you back. Alright?" I said.

"Sure. Why, you got a hot date?" He teased.

"Actually, yes," I giggled.

"Have fun," He sang before hanging up.

I smiled as Edward came back with two slices of pizza. He placed one plate in front of me.

"Thanks," I said before ripping off the crust.

"Just wondering, what made you become a Hollister model?" I asked.

"Actually, I never wanted to go into this whole Hollister thing. A few people pushed me into the direction, and I guess I just went for it to get them off my backs. I really just want to become a doctor like my dad," He said with a shrug. "You?"

"Your brother went in, gave me his card, and basically my friends told me to go for it," I said. I smiled. "And I'm glad I did."

"Yes, so you could meet the arrogant ass hiding in the closet," He said, squeezing my hand. I giggled before putting the slice into my mouth and biting in.

The rest of the night, we talked about random things, and even argued about which song should be number one on the billboard 100.

"I still think Second Chance is better," He argued as we walked back to the car.

I laughed and squeezed his hand. "I think 3oh!3's wayyy better."

He shook his head, smiling as he got into the driver's seat. "I guess I should take you home."

I smiled sadly; I didn't want this night to end. I had a really fun time, too.

He turned on the radio, chuckling when 'Don't trust me' began playing.

I giggled and sang along, belting out 'I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him', earning a fit of laughter from him. I sighed as we pulled up to my building.

"Well, I guess...good night," I said, walking slowly up the steps to my door. He followed, walking close to me.

I really wanted to kiss him. Badly. I bit my lip as he moved in closer, our lips almost touching, when my damn phone rang.

"Shit," I hissed, grabbing my phone out of my bag.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Geez, Bells, I just wanted to kno--" Alice's voice started, when Edward grabbed my phone and closed it, before his lips captured mine. I smiled into the kiss, threading one hand into his hair. He sucked on my top lip as I ran my hands through the mess of his hair, enjoying every minute of it. I kissed him on the cheek when we pulled apart.

"Thanks for a really fun night," I said, feeling heat flood into my cheeks.

"No problem," He grinned, kissing my nose. "Good night."

"Good night," I replied before stepping back into the apartment, walking upstairs with a big ass grin on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight.**

**

BPOV

"Tell me everything and don't leave out anything," Was what came out of Alice's mouth as soon as I walked into the apartment.

"Fine," I said, tossing my bag over on the recliner.

"And _why _did you hang up on me?!" She complained, plopping down next to me on the couch.

"Later. Now do you want me to tell you what happened?" I asked her.

"Yes please!"

I filled her in on all the details, down to him hanging up my phone. She squealed like a banshee when I told her when we kissed, but she was pissed that he made me hang up on her.

"I'm so happy for you!! Now if only Rose was here!" Alice said with a pout on her face.

"Where is she?" I asked, searching for the remote.

"With that Emmett guy. I dunno where but they went off somewhere," Alice said, shrugging.

"I'm gonna go to sleep," I declared, giving up on finding the remote. Grabbing my cell from the bag, I stood up and started towards my room.

"To dream about _Edward?_" She asked in a singsong voice.

"Haha," I said sarcastically before closing my bedroom door. I yawned, seeing it was past ten. I usually didn't sleep this early, but I was pretty damn tired. I threw on some shorts and a wife beater that I never gave back to Jake and sprawled onto my bed. I checked my phone, and found a new text.

_Sweet dreams :)_

_~Edward_

I couldn't help but smile as I read the brief text. I slide my phone shut and placed it on my night stand, before sliding under the covers, grinning like a twelve year old with a newfound crush.

**

I stretched as the morning sun gleamed through the windows. Yawning, I swung my legs over and stood up. I walked into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes as I opened the fridge.

"Mornin' Jelly Belly."

I spun around to find Jasper leaning on the wall across from the kitchen.

"Lovely to see you all up and early," I said with a smile. "Here for Alice?"

"Yup. She said the mall opens at nine on Saturdays," He said with a stupid smile on his face.

"That's Ali for ya," I giggled, closing the fridge when I found nothing but crumbs. "I'm gonna go for a Starbucks run. Want anything?"

"Mocha Frapp please!!" I heard Alice yell from her bedroom.

"Gotcha," I said. I looked over to Jasper. "You?"

"I'm fine," He said with a shrug.

I grabbed my keys and bag from the living room. I twisted my hair up into a messy bun and put on my sunglasses and flip flops. After reapplying some cherry Chapstick, I said goodbye to Jasper. I decided walking was better for me and my busted up truck to walk to Starbucks, so I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked along the sidewalk, avoiding random morning runners and bikers.

I finally saw the tiny cafe with the Starbucks logo, and I slipped inside. There were a few people in the shop, mostly sleep-deprived businessmen reading newspapers and your neighborhood hobo sitting in the tiny chair by the window.

"Two grande mocha frapps with whipped cream and a muffin," I ordered. The cashier nodded as turned around to make my order. I slid a crisp twenty on the counter when a pale hand came from behind me, stopping my hand.

I squealed and whipped my head around, finding myself face to face with Edward Cullen.

"Gosh. You scared the hell out of me," I said, placing a hand on my chest.

He smiled. "Sorry. I just wanted to pay for you."

"Ah, n-" I started when he closed my hand with the twenty and placed a twenty on the counter.

"What's the difference?" I asked, walking over to the straws and sugars.

"The difference is that I pay and you don't," He said with a smile, kissing my forehead. I grabbed the two drinks, put them in a bag with straws before starting out for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, following behind me.

I held up the bag. "One's for Alice."

He nodded and sped up to walk beside me.

"Nice seeing you here," I said with a smile.

"I need my caffeine fix," He said, holding up a foam cup.

We walked in silence when I felt his slip his hand in mine. I squeezed it firmly, a sign not to let go.

"Just wondering, do you this courting thing a lot?" I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, not really. Why?"

"You're really good at it," I said with a giggle, squeezing his hand again. I sighed and squinted into the morning sun.

"Does this mean that...we're...boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked slowly.

He sighed and squeezed my hand. "...If you want to be," He replied.

I nodded slowly. "I...I want to be. Together, I mean."

I gulped, awaiting his answer. We were in front of my apartment building now, looking into the blue sky as I bit my lip, while Edward said nothing.

I began shuffling for my keys, blinking back the tears of rejection. I tried to slip my hand out from his grasp, but he held onto mine tightly. He whipped me around, pulling me into an embrace before planting his lips onto mine. I heard him toss his coffee into the trash, and I felt him wipe away the tears that fell from my face.

"Don't cry Bella," He whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-- I mean, ugh why can't I just say it?" He said more to himself than to me.

"I want to be your boyfriend," He whispered sweetly into my ear. I smiled softly as I buried my face into his shoulder, squeezing him tightly against me.

I mumbled out a quiet 'me too' before I placed tiny kisses on his jaw.

"I have an actual girlfriend," Edward said quietly to himself. I nodded and pried myself off of him.

"Who said you can let go?" He joked, pulling me back into him. I giggled softly and let my head lean on his shoulder.

"I should go," I said, pulling away slightly after a bit. "Alice will be mad if she doesn't get her daily coffee fix."

He nodded sadly. "Can I take you out to lunch?"

I nodded. "Definitely. Pick me up at noon?"

He nodded before kissing my lips once more. I waved as I closed the door behind me. I made my way up the stairs, fumbling with the keys. The door whipped open in my face, and I found Rosalie standing before me.

"Bells, where you...crying?" She asked, rushing up to my side.

"Um, yeah but I misunderstood, and--"

"It was him, wasn't it? Oh, I'll cut--"

"Rosalie!" I cut her off. "He said he'll be my boyfriend."

Rosalie unclenched her fists and her angry expression faded away.

"I'm very happy for you," She said calmly.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, looking around.

"Mall," She said with a smile. "I'll take that."

She took one mocha frapp from the bag and took a sip. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my own frapp.

"Any plans for the day?" Rosalie asked, plopping down next to me on the tiny couch.

"Mhm. Edward's taking me out to lunch. You?"

"I'm going over to Emmett's," She said with a smile.

I laughed and sipped my coffee.

"Rosalie, I need your help," I started slowly. "I need you...to help me with an outfit."

Rosalie widened her eyes and place her hand on her heart with a smile.

"I never thought I'd hear the day I'd hear you say that," She said, grabbing my wrist. "Let's go!"

"Um, go where?" I asked nervously.

"Your closet, silly! Unless you'd rather look in mine..."

"I'm good!" I said quickly, racing to my room. Rosalie giggled, following behind me.

"Now, let's see what I can do..." Rosalie said, opening my closet. "Lunch date, lunch date..."

I silently read Wuthering Heights as Rose rummaged through my closet.

"Aha!" I heard Rosalie say, followed by the sound of dropping clothes. "Here we are."

I looked at the spread of clothed in front of me. A pair of black short-shorts, a black, grey and white plaid button up, and a bright yellow tank top with matching converse.

"Wow, I like," I said, admiring Rosalie's work.

"Good. And for makeup, just do some light blush and mascara," She instructed.

I nodded, putting on the clothes and applying the light makeup.

"Rate me," I said, twirling in front of her.

"A solid nine. Red neck isn't really my thing, but you pull it off quite nicely," Rosalie complimented. I just rolled my eyes and applied a fresh coat of Cherry Chapstick.

"I'm nervous," I admitted.

"Confidence, Bells," Rosalie said. "Guys love a confident girl."

"I know. It's just that its been awhile since I've had a boyfriend, and--"

_Ding_

"Crap," I muttered, getting the door.

"Hey," I said breathlessly.

"Hey yourself," Edward said with my favorite crooked smile. "Ready?"

"As ready as she'll ever be," Rose said, tossing me my bag. "You know what I'm gonna say, right?"

"I'll keep her safe," Edward said.

Rose nodded, signaling us that we can leave. I waved goodbye and we descended down the steps, and outside to his Volvo.

"Where are we going?" I asked, sliding into the passenger's seat.

"My place," Edward said, squeezing my hand before driving off.


	7. Her Name Was Tanya

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Dammit.  
**

**Soo, a lot has been going on lately. Uh oh, time for an author's blurb.  
**

**Okay, before any questions start popping up, I have not, and will probably never** **be a Hollister model in any way shape or form. Unless I get plastic surgery ;]. So, I am making this on spot, so please don't ask me how I know this, it's made up =].**

**Secondly, RIP Michael Jackson(KING OF POP!!!!!), Farrah Fawcett**** and Billy Mays(well, he was really annoying to those of you who have seen him on commercials). Celebs are dropping like flies! =[. Hopefully no one else dies *knocks on wood.***

**By the way, I graduated! Yay! No, not the valedictorian or anything, but graduated with a report card with a line of NINES! Awesome! Some dude was dressed like a mexican, just to let you know =].  
**

******

**BPOV**

"_What?!_" I asked. He just smiled as we sped along the interstate.

"My place," He repeated.

"Wait, I thought that--," I said, biting my lip. "But you were--"

"Whoa, chill out," He said with a chuckle. "I was gonna invite you up so I can cook for you."

"Oh," I said, feeling stupid. "I didn't know you can cook."

He let out a laugh as we parked near a large house.

"Wow," I breathed. "Sure beats my apartment."

He chuckled, squeezing my hand. "My mother, Esme, designed this. Interior and Exterior."

It was a breath-taker, that's for sure. The house was right by the beach, two stories high, with a big porch that gave it a homey appeal to it.

"Your mother's very talented," I said, taking in the exterior again. "It's really nice. And I love how the beach is so close. I can almost smell the ocean."

"Thanks. C'mon," He tugged my hand a little. "I'll show you inside."

I watched him extract the key from his pocket, unlocking the door. The inside was just as nice as the outside. Everything was out and open, and I loved it.

"Wow, it's really pretty," I commented. "Er, should I take off my shoes or something?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, Emmett, I mean, Mr. McCarty, wanted me to hand deliver this to you," He said, handing me an envelope.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked. I shook my head as I ripped open the letter.

_Isabella Swan,_

_We are very happy to welcome you into the Hollister family! From this point on you'll be on a strict diet to keep up with your career. You'll be assigned with an employee who already knows what to do, and will email, call, etc. to inform you of what needs to be done everyday. We hope you will enjoy this experience and lead onto bigger things. You should expect a call in a few days to verify when you'll be needed as a model._

_Sincerely,_

_Emmett McCarty_

I smiled, stuffing the envelope back in my pocket.

"And guess who's your little model-buddy?" Edward asked, handing me a glass of iced tea.

I shrugged, taking a long sip from the glass. I set it down on the coffee table near the foyer.

He gave me a small peck on the cheek. "Me."

My face lit up into a smile. "Really?"

"Yup. You'll be working with me this month for the back to school collection they have," He informed me.

"Why so early?"

"They want to get the best pictures and rule out any bad ones at least a few weeks before August hits," He explained.

I nodded.

"I'm really nervous," I admitted.

He came over to where I was standing and wrapped his arms around me.

"You'll do great. They'll love you," He said. I heard him mumble something, but I couldn't make it out.

"So, wanna see the rest of this place?" He asked. I nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

"I like," I complimented, running my hand over the smooth granite countertop. "Can I cook in here sometime?"

I smiled jokingly.

"Of course," He said, squeezing my hand. "Let me show you upstairs."

The staircase was beautiful. It spiraled down into the living room, which had beautiful eccentric pieces that harmonized eachother.

"This is Emmett's bedroom," He pointed out when we made our way upstairs. I took a quick peek inside.

Playboy posters covered the walls, and boxers strayed the floors.

"I advise not walking in it," Edward said with a smile. I nodded in agreement.

"That's my parents' room," He pointed to the next room on the left.

"And finally, this is my bedroom," He said when we reached the end of the hallway.

To my surprise, it was actually neat and tidy. No underwear and socks thrown on the floor, the walls were bare, and I could actually walk in the room. That's when my eyes laid on it. His bedspread. _Transformers. _

I fell to my knees, doubling over in laughter.

"Hey! Do _not _laugh at optimus prime!" He defended.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I just c-can't-- t-that's too fucking funny!" I stuttered in between laughs. "I bet girls dig the bedspread."

"I don't bring girls up here," He said. I squeezed his hand, silently asking if I was forgiven. He kissed my head, so I was forgiven. My eyes caught on to a shiny, white baby grand piano.

"Wow," I breathed. I sat on the shiny stool and rested my fingers lightly on the keys. "Do you play?"

"Once in while," He said, shrugging as if it was nothing.

I tried to remember some of what I learned in piano lessons, but I ended up playing a broken version of 'Fue Elise'.

"Here," Edward sat next to me. "This was my ex-girlfriend's favorite song."

He started playing a familiar melody.

"Love song," He muttered.

My face brightened with a smile as I recalled the lyrics.

_Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today_

_I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today_

"You're voice is amazing," He complimented after finishing. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Thanks," I said. "You're really good at playing the piano. Much better than me."

"Nah, you probably just needed the sheet music for that song."

I kissed his cheek and smiled. This wasn't like the Edward I met. He was even better.

"I should probably get started cooking," Edward stated. He rose out of the stool, and I followed.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm not exactly the best cook in the world," He said. His ears began to turn red and I squealed internally.

_I made Edward Cullen blush!  
_

"So what were you planning to make?" I asked while running my hand along the smooth surface of the rail as we walked down the staircase.

"Ravioli," He said. "My mom was over-joyed when she heard that I was planning on cooking for a girl, so she suggested making mushroom ravioli."

I laughed. "Sounds good."

I followed him back into the kitchen. He pulled out a plate of uncooked ravioli out from the fridge while I found a pot to fill with water. I set it down on the burner and turned it on.

"So, were you just kidding about the whole 'not bringing a girl up' thing?" I asked. Crap, I probably offended him now.

He shook his head. "You were the first girl I brought up there."

I buried my face in his chest, pulling him into a hug.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Er, can you tell me what happened between you and your ex-girlfriend? I mean, you don't have to. I-I don't want to pry," I asked, gripping the countertop.

He bit his lip.

"Her name was Tanya."

******

**MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!! Cliffy! :). Review if you wanna hear the rest. I'll give a preview into the next chapter to whoever reviews it (just to keep you guys going until the next post ;D)  
**


	8. Bella Would You Take Me Home?

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Thankyou for everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys are awesome, you know that? :D  
**

**On a sadder note, I'm a little depressed. Well, depressed would be an understatement. I'm a die-hard fan of Panic (!) at the Disco, and when I heard that Ryan Ross and Jon Walker left, well I think I'll leave it to the imagination. So if you're I fan of them too, support all of 'em, especially Ryro and Jon.**

**Oh, and if you didn't get the preview, I'm REALLYYYYY sorry!!!!! I hope this chapter will make up for it. I changed the part that was the preview a bit, so I hope you guys don't mind!  
**

**Oh well, my brooding's over :). On with the story!**

**_Song: Therapy_**

**_Give me therapy  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
You can keep all your misery_**

**_~All Time Low :D  
_**

******

**BPOV**

"Her name was Tanya," He started, biting his lip. He hesitated, which is what I expected.

I nodded, urging him to continue.

"She was a long-time family friend. We even made mud pies together," Edward smiled. I giggled, thinking of a muddy Edward. Mudward.

"She used to visit us in Port Angeles every summer, up until High School. Her parents passed away in a car accident. Mom and Dad took her and her younger sisters in, Kate and Irina. For the rest of ninth grade, everyone teased me about being gay since I turned down Tanya. Finally, in Junior year, I asked her out to homecoming. That kinda surprised everyone, the gay rumor not being true.

"We were still going strong through the first year of college, even through a long distance relationship. I went to Stanford, she went to NYU. That's when she came over for Christmas. She wasn't my Tanya anymore. She had fake, artificial nails, her nose didn't have the cute little bump anymore, and she acted differently. My mom _hated, _I mean _hated _her. She used to fight with her all the time for getting wasted. I was the one who had to take her home all the time. People kept telling me she was bad news, but I didn't believe them."

I bit my lip as he continued the story.

"...Everyone told me. My family, friends, or at least until she drove them away. Then one day, she did something...something I could never forgive her for."

I squeezed his hand, reassuring him that I was still there for him.

"She was fighting with my mother again. And I don't mean verbal. I mean physical."

My eyes widened. "How?!"

"She came home one night, a few days shy of Christmas, extremely drunk. I mean, she couldn't even stand up. I was at one of my night classes, so I couldn't pick her up from the club. Luckily, class was dismissed early, and I had no idea where Tanya was, so she took a cab home. My mom was in the kitchen, waiting for Dad to come home, and Tanya came in. _Pissed. _She started yelling at Mom, throwing anything in her path at her. Then, she picked up an old wine bottle, broke it and..."

I squeezed his hand. "Was your mom okay?"

"Yeah," He said, squeezing back. "I caught Tanya before she took a swing at her. I've seen her intoxicated numerous times, but this was far worse. We took her to the hospital, and she was okay after a few days. Someone drugged her at the club, so she was hallucinating. I still can't forgive her, she should've known not to take something unknown from a stranger. Her sisters came home to check up on her, and Katie told me why she was after me all these years. She wasn't with me because of me. She was in it for the money and the last name."

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't like this Tanya, but you've got to forgive her someday. Even if she is a gold digger."

"I know," He sighed. "She's in rehab now. Still can't get over the coke and drinks."

"When she gets out, you should forgive her. I'm sure she was very sorry when you broke things off with her," I said.

"We should probably get the ravioli in the pot. I can hear your stomach," He chuckled, his mood lightening up a bit. I patted my tummy, giggling.

The water was boiling now, so we dropped the ravioli in the pot a few at a time. He left the lid off so he could watch the ravioli float up to the surface.

"Did you make the ravioli?" I asked, spooning some out of the water and onto a plate with a paper towel.

"Yup," He said, smiling proudly. "Well, partially. Emmett did the work. I just put the filling in."

I smiled and helped him spoon the rest of the ravioli out of the pot. He put two plates filled with ravioli on the island and pulled up two bar stools.

Spearing a ravioli, I put it in my mouth and chewed. The mushrooms were good.

"Impressive. I've got to give Em props," I laughed.

"Hey! I put the filling in and cooked it!" Edward said, his lips twitching into a smile. I smiled back before taking a sip of my iced tea.

"So, now that I've told you one of my deepest darkest secrets, tell me one of yours," He said casually.

"Okay, I guess it's fair. Um, in tenth grade, Jasper came to visit and we decided to, er, experiment," I admitted.

His eyes widened. "Really? I remember him saying that he's going to visit someone, but I never knew it was you."

"That was the last time I saw him, until now, though," I said.

"So what? He took your virginity?"

"Yeah," I said, blushing.

"I think it's kinda cool," He admitted. "Y'know, losing your virginity to your best friend."

"Yeah," I agreed. I felt weird talking about my virginity with Edward, but I felt nice to open up to him. I took a few more bites of ravioli and washed it down with the last of my iced tea.

"HONEY I'M HOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEEE!"

I jumped in my seat before turning around, finding Emmett taking off his tie and shoes.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I gasped. Edward just chuckled and continued eating.

"Aw, I'm sorry Bella," Emmett chuckled. "I invited Rose and Alice here, and I'm sure Jazz is gonna tag along too."

I nodded and finished up the rest of my ravioli when I heard:

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
you were hanging in the corner with your 5 best friends  
you heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go..._

The music flowed out of Edward's pocket. Emmett chuckled loudly while Edward's ears turned pink.

He pulled out an iPhone from his pocket.

"They're on their way," He muttered before taking my empty plate.

"Like Wardo's ringtone?" Emmett teased. Edward rolled his eyes and shot me an apologetic look.

"Bella hasn't gone bad," He defended, rolling his green eyes again. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Ugh, public affection makes me queasy," Emmett said, covering his eyes.

"We weren't making out in front of you," Edward shot.

Emmett just chuckled and messed up Edward's hair even more.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you two," He said with a smile. "It's refreshing to see you with someone that cares about you."

I blushed and turned away when the front door burst open.

"Em?" I heard Rose's voice echo throughout the house.

"Kitchen!" Emmett answered while putting together his sandwich.

I heard the clacking of Rose's heels, followed by another pair going up the stairs.

"Hey biatch," Rose greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. "Ali and Hippie went upstairs."

I laughed quietly at Rose's nickname for Jasper.

"Wanna walk on the beach? Or too cliché ?" Edward asked me.

"Sure. Sometimes cliché can be good," I smiled.

I followed him out to the beach, which wasn't far from the house. I took off my converse and socks, stepping onto the soft sand. Edward followed in the same pursuit.

"It's so pretty," I sighed, looking at the sky. The sun was low in the sky, nearing the horizon. The sky swirled in a pretty mixture of oranges, pinks and purples.

"Yeah," He agreed.

"Just wondering, do you drive all the way up to Standford?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I don't mind though. I like driving fast," He replied, a smirk playing up on his face. I clutched onto his hand as we walked down the shore, watching the tiny ripples of waves.

"I'm glad you told me what happened about you and Tanya," I said quietly. "You're opening up."

He chuckled. "Maybe you should take up psychology, Dr. Bella."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his hand.

I felt my feet squish into the soft wet sand, the tiny grains tickling in between my toes.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and giggles behind us. I turned around and saw all of them, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper, frozen in place, looking to the ground.

"Stalkers," Edward coughed before slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey! We were curious," Alice explained.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I said.

She just rolled her eyes. "Well, the reason we came here was to build a bonfire! Wouldn't that be fun?"

I laughed at Alice's eagerness and nodded.

"The fire pit's down there," Jasper pointed over by the trees near the shore.

"I'll get the wood!" Emmett offered, running back up to the house. Rose rolled her eyes and followed him back in.

"Can we toast marshmallows?" Alice asked Jazz.

"Sure," He replied, taking her hand and walked back up to the house.

"So, that leaves us with getting the graham crackers and chocolate?" I asked Edward.

"Yep," He smiled, tightening his arm around my waist. "And the boom box."

We walked back to the beach house, tossed our shoes in the foyer, and foraged through the kitchen for the chocolate and graham crackers. Emmett carried a handful of kindling and lighting fluid while Rose carried a box of beers. Alice held onto the marshmallows and a couple of CD's. Jasper carried some towels and blankets and Edward carried the crackers and boom box while I had the chocolate.

We followed Emmett to the fire pit, setting up the food and blankets around it. The sky had darkened into a deep purpleish pink, the sun slightly peeking on the horizon. Emmett arranged the kindling while we sat on the logs, huddled in our blankets. Emmett poured some lighting fluid on the wood before tossing a lit match in it. The fire slowly built up, using all the wood. We took turns tossing more wood in until it was enough to keep the fire going.

"Cold?" Edward asked.

"A little," I said, digging my feet into the said. He wrapped the blanked closer to me and rubbed my hands, warming them a bit.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. Alice was beaming at me while she stuck marshmallows onto sticks, handing them out to everyone.

"Bella, put this in," She said, handing me my new All Time Low CD.

"Please don't tell me she brought some Jonas Brothers crap," Rosalie muttered.

"No, it's good shit. All time low," I defended, popping the CD in the boom box. I turned to Alice. "You left the cover back at home, right?"

"Yeah yeah. Your precious autographed cover is at home," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "She's been obsessed--"

"I'm not obsessed!" I interrupted. Alice just rolled her eyes and continued.

"--With Alex Gaskarth. I do admit he's cute though!" She said with a twinkle in her eye. Everyone just laughed while holding up their marshmallows near the flame. I looked over next to me at Edward. The golden streaks in his bronzed hair glittered in the fire light. His emerald green eyes glowed in the dark, illuminating his face.

He turned towards me, his eyes widened.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Yeah," I asked, meeting his eyes.

"Your marshmallow's on fire," He said, pointing towards the stick. I shrieked, getting up and sprinting towards the ocean with my burned marshmallow and threw it into the ocean.

"All better!" I sighed, walking back and taking my seat.

Edward's lips were crushed into a thin line, trying not to laugh.

"Here," He said, handing me his marshmallow, which was toasted to perfection. He grabbed a couple of graham crackers and a piece of chocolate from Rose. He sandwiched them together with the sticky marshmallow and held it near my mouth to take a bite.

I chewed off the corner of the sticky sweet goodness, licking my lips. Edward chuckled before handing it to me.

"Aw," I heard Alice whisper. "They are so adorable together, aren't they?"

"Mhm," I heard Rose agree.

I rolled my eyes and held the s'more up to Edward's lips. He took a bite and smiled at me.

"Bells, put it on to your favorite song," Rose said, ruining our moment. I narrowed my eyes at her and skipped to track 7. 'Stella' poured from the speakers.

"C'mon, Bells. Sing!" Alice laughed. "You love this song!"

I shook my head.

"I'll sing!" Emmett offered.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Sheesh," Emmett said.

"C'mon, Bells, we'll sing it with you!" Alice coaxed.

"Ugh, fine. Ali, start," I said, giving in. I tossed her the CD's lyrics.

Alice smiled and started singing along with Alex's voice.

_"3 pm, On my feet and staggering  
Through misplaced words and a sinking feeling  
I got carried away  
Sick, Sick of sleeping on the floor  
Another night another score  
I'm jaded, bottles breaking..."_

Alice quickly handed Rose the lyrics and she started singing.

_"You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times- lets face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
_Bella_ would you take me home?  
_Bella _would you take me home?"_

She smiled, putting 'Bella' in instead of 'Stella'.

My cheeks heated up as she handed me the list. I sang along.

_"2 am, I'm on a blackout binge again  
You know I don't need sleep  
And I lost my keys,  
But I've got so many friends  
And they keep, keep me coming back for more  
Another night another score  
I'm faded, bottles breaking..."_

I handed the sheet to Edward. He quirked an eyebrow at me before shrugging and sang.

_"You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, lets face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
_Bella_ would you take me home?"_

He smiled and handed the list off to Emmett, and he sang the next verse, letting a laugh escape after every few words. Jasper sang the chorus, adding the 'Bella' in as well. Alice finished the song off, a smile playing up on her lips.

"You were great," Edward smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I took a swig of the beer Alice handed me.

"You too," I replied, kissing his mouth lightly.

"Ewwwwwwww," Emmett whined.

"Oh, shut up," Alice chastised. "It's not like you groping Rose every waking moment."

I stifled a giggled and held Edward's other hand in mine. He kissed my temple, placing his head on top of mine.

"Picture moment!" Alice squealed, holding out her camera. She took a picture of us, much to our annoyance. She continued taking pictures until we finished the CD and drank all our beers.

"You've gotta sing some more for me sometime," Edward said after awhile.

"Then you've gotta give me a private piano concert sometime," I countered, leaning into his shoulder.

"Of course. Front seats," He said, kissing my hair.

"We should head inside," Jazz said. "It's cold out."

We all agreed and headed back inside.

"Can you guys still drive?" Emmett asked us girls.

"I don't have my car," I said.

"Jazz drove us here," Alice said.

"You should just spend the night here, then. We're too drunk to drive you guys back and I don't want any of you to take a cab home," Edward said in a serious tone.

"Okay," Rose said, grabbing Emmett's hand and dragging him upstairs.

"I don't want to know what's gonna happen up there," I commented.

"You can stay with me, there's plenty of room up in my bedroom," Edward offered.

"I'll take the guest room with Ali," Jasper said, taking off. Alice followed in pursuit.

"C'mon," Edward said, taking my hand in his. I followed him upstairs to his bedroom. I giggled at the sight of his Transformers bed spread again.

"I don't think this will fit you well, but it'll do," Edward said while digging through his dresser. He tossed me an old football jersey and a pair of boxers.

"Thanks," I said, walking to the bathroom. I slipped on the boxers, rolling them up a few times to fit better. I held up the jersey, reading the letters 'CULLEN' on the back, fading a bit. The school colors fading out along with the number '14'. I smiled and pulled on the jersey. It went down to about mid thigh. I balled my shorts and top up and went back to Edward's room.

He laid on the futon, only in his sweat pants.

"Edward, I can sleep on the futon, you know," I said, setting my clothes on the table.

"No, I was raised right. No woman should ever be sleeping on a futon," He argued.

I sighed and gave up, flopping back onto the Transformers-covered bed. I cuddled into his pillow, breathing in his addicting scent. Mmm. Edward-ness.

"Sweet dreams, Bells," He said.

"Good night, Edward," I sighed, wrapping myself up in the bed spread.

******

**LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER. **

**Woohoo! Over 3,000 words =]. **

**Was the whole Tanya thing over the top or cliché or anything? Please tell me!!!!**

**Reviews=happy me**

**happy me=faster updates**

**Just leave a little review please? Say hi! :D  
**


	9. Grandma's Creamery

**I own my laptop. Not Twilight.**

**Thank you guys soooo much again for all the reviews! I give much love to you all =]. Shout out to DelawareForever, I'm glad that last chapter touched you.**

**On with the story!**

******

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly, only to quickly shut them. The stupid sun's rays were too bright in the morning.

I tried to roll over and cover my head with the pillow, finding that I couldn't. I slowly opened my eyes again, finding myself facing Edward's bare chest.

"Holy shit!" I squeaked, rolling off the bed with a thud.

"Bella?" He shot up from his position, looking frantically at me. "Are you hurt?"

"Um, no," I said, looking around. I remembered being snuggled in Transformers blankets, not a futon. "How'd I end up here?"

"Er, you kinda sleepwalked," Edward said.

"Huh?" I knew I talked in my sleep, but never sleepwalked.

"In the middle of the night, you said something about this Alex Gaskarth, and climbed into bed with me and started singing some song by them," He explained.

"Crap," I muttered, tilting my head down so he wouldn't see my very noticeable blush on my cheeks.

"Hey," He said, sitting down next to me. He tilted my chin up. "You were cute. And you still are."

I smiled and slapped his chest playfully.

"What time is it?" I asked.

He looked over at his alarm clock. "9:30."

I nodded and climbed back onto the futon. "Well? Are you gonna sit there or come and sit next to me?"

He smiled crookedly and sat next to me, curling his arms around my waist.

"Still sleepy?" He asked.

"Nope," I sighed. I felt my stomach rumbled and he chuckled quietly.

"C'mon. I'll make you something. Or we can go out for breakfast, if you want," He said, giving my hand a quick squeeze. I nodded and we stood up.

"Do you wanna go anywhere?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't exactly have clothes," I said, gesturing to my rumpled up clothes on the bed and his boxers and jersey.

"Oh, I forgot 'bout that. Well, I'll just make you something," He said, smiling. He pulled on a shirt and beckoned me to follow him down. I followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jasper was sitting in a bar stool, resting his head on the counter top.

"Hungry. Head hurts. Need food. And advil," Jasper murmured.

"You're not gettin' me to do it," Edward said, opening the refrigerator. "Bells, pancakes or eggs?"

"Both," Jasper answered for me. "Sunny side up, pancakes no more than four inches with _real_ maple syrup."

"Huh?" Edward asked.

"Bella's usual. She made me cook for her in ninth grade every Sunday," He explained, not lifting his head up.

I shrugged. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to get some breakfast."

"And she never liked the 'icky' ihop food," Jasper recalled.

Edward chuckled and pulled out eggs, milk, and flour.

"Let me help," I said walking up next to him.

"Stir the flour, milk and eggs together," He instructed. I did as I was told, mixing the ingredients together evenly,

"GOODDDD MORNING LA CASA DE CULLEN! Today we have a high chance of Jasper puking his guts out, Alice being her ol' chipper self, a few showers of lovey dovey from Bella and Wardo, and a big heap of lovin' from the Emmett and Rosie!" Emmett's voice boomed from upstairs.

I turned around and almost dropped the bowl.

"Dude, is that a fucking _snuggie_?!" Edward asked.

"Yup," Emmett said proudly, wrapping it around his huge waist. "Rose has it in burgundy."

"Shut it!" Rose hissed, coming down the steps in a fluffy red bathrobe.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Alice said, bouncing next to me.

"The usual," I said, pouring some batter onto the griddle.

"Ooh! I love your pancakes!" Alice squealed.

"Hey, give some credit to the guy wearing the 'Kiss The Cook' apron," Edward said, cracking some eggs in the pan.

"I'm not gonna kiss the cook," Alice said, wrinkling her nose. "That's Bella's job."

"C'mon, no one can resist the ol' Edward charm, right Bella?" He asked, kissing my cheek.

"Your charm is beyond amazing," I said sarcastically, flipping the pancake.

"Aw, Rose, look at Bella's shirt," Alice sighed.

"I thought you wouldn't approve, Ali," I said. "Edward's old jersey is barely couture."

"But you're wearing his clothes!" She gushed. Edward just chuckled and continued making eggs.

"Shit, I need a bathroom," Jasper said, cupping his mouth and running out of the kitchen.

"Dude, he only had like, three beers," Emmett said.

"He never could hold his liquor well," I sighed, plating the round, fluffy pancakes.

"Pancakes!" Emmett squealed, grabbing the plate from my hands.

"Hey! They were for everyone!" I chastised.

"Fine, I'll share," He sighed, giving me back the plate. I set it on the island and helped Edward with the eggs.

"All better," Jasper sighed, coming back. "I'm not having breakfast just yet, though."

"More for me!" Emmett cheered. We all laughed and Edward set down the eggs.

"Maple Syrup?" I asked.

"Right here," Edward said, plopping the bottle down.

I speared a few pancakes with my fork and drowned them in syrup before scooping some eggs onto my plate.

"Nu uh uh, Bella," Emmett said, taking my plate before I could dig in.

"What the hell!" I said, reaching for my plate.

"Diet, remember?" He said, grabbing a container of strawberries and cherrios.

"Ugh," I groaned, grabbing the food from him.

I poured some cherrios into a bowl with _skim _milk, requested from Emmett, and washed the strawberries. I plopped down next to Edward and scooped some cheerios.

"Why does Edward get pancakes?" I asked Emmett.

"He's forced to work out with me at least five days a week," He said. I groaned and took a bite out of the strawberry.

"Trust me, I hate every minute of it," Edward whispered.

I gave him a little smile and continued to eat my strawberry. Edward was staring at me the whole time.

"Uh, want some?" I asked, offering him a strawberry. His ears turned pink as he looked away.

"No, I'm good," He said, finishing off his pancakes.

"Sooo, what are we doing today?" Rose asked.

"Well, I need to prepare for an interview tomorrow!" Alice squealed.

"Really? For what?" I asked.

"MAC! I'm applying to start as an intern!" She said excitedly. "I really hope I get it."

"I feel left out," Rose sighed. "Bella's off becoming a model and Alice's gonna intern as a makeup artist."

"You can switch with me," I joked, pushing the soggy cheerios in my bowl.

"You can always look for a law internship," Alice suggested.

"Hm, yeah I didn't think of that," She said. "I'll look around."

"What about you Bella?" Alice turned to me. "Doing anything today?"

"I really just wanted to ride the bike Jake sent down here," I sighed. Jake sent me a mint green beach cruiser for my birthday last year.

"Who's Jake?" Emmett asked.

"Only the biggest goofball in Forks," Alice laughed. "He's Bella's other partner in crime."

I blushed and went back to playing with my soggy breakfast.

"What about you guys?" Rose asked, turning to Emmett, Jasper and Edward. "Doing anything?"

"I need to take my car to the shop," Jasper said.

"I have nothing better to do," Emmett said.

"Same here," Edward agreed.

"Emmett, you can help me find a law internship to apply to," Rose offered, a little glint in her eye.

"You can come with me when I ride my bike," I offered to Edward.

"Sure," He said, giving me that dazzling crooked smile. "I haven't rode a bike since I was fifteen."

I smiled back at him and dropped my dishes into the sink.

We cleaned up pretty quickly, faster than I thought since the other four left asap.

I thanked Edward for the breakfast and quickly shrugged into yesterday's attire. I checked my phone, which had one new message.

_'Meet me Grandma's Creamery. I wanna see my Belly's new boy toy.'_

******

"C'mon Edward! Catch up!" I called out behind me.

We were riding our bikes through a quaint little village, and Edward stopped every few seconds, complaining that the 'chain kept rubbing against his ankle'. Yeah right.

"No fair! I told you I haven't rode a bike in a long time!" He called back playfully.

I rolled my eyes, giggling. I halted to a stop and let him catch up slowly.

"Thank you for stopping," He breathed.

I gave him a quirky little smile before chaining my bike to a pole.

"Why's you wanna come in here?" He asked, chaining his bike as well.

I adjusted the straps of my flowy yellow top and cream shorts.

"I wanted to go get some ice cream," I shrugged.

"You know that's not on the diet, right?" He warned before slinging an arm around me.

"Fine, _frozen yogurt_," I sighed. "Please?"

He bit his lip, which was completely _adorable_, and nodded.

"Fine."

"Yay!" I squealed. I was so excited!

"Sounds like you never had ice cream before," He chuckled.

"Frozen yogurt," I corrected.

"Yeah," He chuckled again. We walked into Grandma's Creamery, where I immediately spotted him.

I took Edward's hand and ushered him into the right direction.

"Bella, someone's already taken that spot," He whispered.

I took a deep breath and continued walking.

"Edward?" I caught his attention, squeezing his hand.

The person stood up from his seat and gave me that heart warming smile.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"This is Jacob, my 'partner in crime'," I introduced, making the air quotes.

"Jake, this is my boyfriend, Edward."

******

**Cliffy I guess? Sorry it was a little short, but I'll make it up to you! Next, Edward/Jake showdown! Just kidding! But they will have a staredown .  
**


	10. On the brightside

**AHHHHH! I'm terribly sorry I didn't update! My stupid laptop decided to go poof! and break on me =[.**

**Hopefully this make up for it!**

**Oh, and I DON'T own twilight.**

******

**EPOV**

I stood there, jaw clenched.

"This is Jake, my "partner in crime"," She introduced, making little airquotes. "He's visiting from San Diego."

"Jake, this is my boyfriend, Edward."

He seemed, well, intimidating. I felt like he was gonna squish me or something. He was fucking _huge_. I mean, possibly bigger than Emmett.

"Nice to meet you, Bella's boyfriend," He said cheerfully, holding out his hand.

"Jake, his name's Edward," Bella chastised, slapping his shoulder playfully.

He gave Bella a quick smile.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," He said, holding out his hand once again. I nodded slowly and took it.

"Nice to meet you too, Jacob," I said, shaking his hand firmly.

He smiled and gestured for us to take a seat in the booth.

"So, are you guys gonna get something?" He asked us, pointing to the counter up front.

"Um, yeah," I said, getting up. "Bell, what do you want?"

"Don't be silly! I'll come with you," She said, getting up.

She turned to Jake. "The usual?"

"Yup," He said, smiling.

She smiled back and made her way to the counter.

"You go first," I whispered to her.

She nodded and stepped up to talk to the employee at the register.

"One strawberry frozen yogurt and one chocolate-vanilla swirl, please."

"On cones?"

"Yes please," She said, digging out some bills from her pocket.

"Bella, that's not necessary," I said, pulling out a ten and five dollar bill.

"But-"

I already placed the five on the counter and the employee took it.

"Fine," She huffed. "But the next place that we go to, I'm paying."

I chuckled and ordered a coffee ice cream for myself.

"You know, I think you and Jake could be really good friends," She commented, licking her cone on the way back to the booth.

"You think so?" I asked doubtfully.

"Well, yeah. I mean you both have something in common," She continued.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"Me, of course!" She said, wrinkling her nose. Absolutely adorable.

I chuckled as we sat down on our side of the booth. Bella handed Jake his cone and proceeded to lick her frozen yogurt.

He tossed Bella a five.

"Jake!" Bella hissed.

"What?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure Edward paid for you, considering you two were bickering up in front."

"I don't--" I started when he put a hand up.

"Take it," He shrugged.

I nodded slowly and Bella handed me the five.

"So, how long have you guys been together?" Jake asked.

Bella looked at me.

"Like, three days," She said, blushing.

"Fuck, really? I thought like, two weeks or something," Jake commented.

"Well, yeah, ahehe," She said awkwardly. We fell into an uncomfortable silence.

I felt Jake's stare on me as I fixated my eyes on the small painting on the wall, licking my ice cream.

"I need to use the restroom," Bella said, standing up.

_No!_ I wanted to yell. _He'll eat me alive!_

"Mkay," Jake said. "You want me to hold your cone?"

"Nah," She shrugged. "I'm not that hungry anymore."

She fixed her yellow tank top and gave me a small smile before walking away.

"So, Mr. Edward Cullen," Jake started.

_Fuck, first _and _last names._

"So, Jake," I said nervously.

"Really? Only three days? Cuz I'm pretty sure Bella's been gushing 'bout you since she got that modeling gig," He shrugged.

"Well, erm, we've had a few rough patches in the beginning," I said.

"So I see..." He said, his dark brown eyes staring at me.

"You won't hurt her."

Huh?

"I said, you won't hurt her," He repeated.

Oh, guess I said that out loud.

"I would never hurt her," I said.

"I know you won't," He said. "Because if you do, I'll hunt you down."

I gulped soundly and nodded.

_Dammit Bella, hurry up!_

"Now that I've gotten the whole 'threaten you with your life' thing over and done, tell me, where did you meet her? She just said that you guys met eachother through the modeling gig."

"We did meet through modeling," I said.

"Hm," He nodded. "You do realize that Charlie's waaaaaaaaay harsher than me. He's got a gun."

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Her dad. If you do get to meet him in your future, I'll pray for you man. He almost shot my head off once cuz Bell decided to leave somewhere without me."

I nodded once more.

"Hey guys."

We both turned our heads to face Bella.

"So, any bonding going between you two? I really thought you guys would like each other," She said, plopping down into her seat.

"Well..." Jake said with a sly smile.

"Oh god, did Jake threaten you?" She turned to ask me.

"Uhh..."

"He did, didn't he? Jake!" She said, swatting his huge arm.

"God, Bells, I do that to most male humans that come within two feet of you!" He said, putting his hands up in surrender.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me apologetically.

"Bella, I gotta run," Jake said, getting up.

_Hallelujah!_

"Aw, well text me when you're in town again. It was great to see you again," Bella said, getting up to hug him. He squeezed her back tightly before letting her go.

"I guess we should go too?" I asked her.

She nodded and we followed Jake out and to the pole where we chained our bikes up.

"Hey, can we go to the beach for a bit?" She asked me once we got our bikes.

"Sure," I said, mounting my bike.

Of course, Bella took off ahead of me, laughing at me the entire way.

"C'mon, slow poke!" She giggled, pedaling slower as we neared the beach entrance.

"I told you I haven't ridden I bike in some time," I chuckled, chaining my bike next to hers.

"Yeah, yeah," She said doubtfully.

We walked into the beach entrance. A few people were sitting near the shoreline, while some teenagers were frolicking in the water.

"Walk by the shore with me?" Bella asked.

I nodded and took her hand in mine. I was thankful that I wore shorts today, as I didn't want to roll up my pants.

"So, what do you think of Jake?" She asked, kicking the seaweed that washed up on shore.

"He's...huge," I sighed. She giggled quietly and squeezed my hand.

"But, he approves our relationship. Well, the start of our relationship."

"It felt longer than three measly days," I said.

"Yeah," She sighed, squinting into the sun. "Do you think it will last?"

"Us?" I asked.

"Mhm."

"I sure hope so," I mumbled.

She took a deep breath of the ocean water.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me what you _really _thought about him," She said, looking into my eyes.

"Honestly, he scared the shit out of me."

******

**And...cue the laughter!**

**Now, you can review and bash me all you want about updating, I know I would. **

**Peace out kiddos who still read this shit ;].  
**


End file.
